Saltyne Moonpike
"Yeah, have fun with your... 'Light'" Saltyne is a death knight. Biography Her life began in a happy night elven family. Growing up as an adventurous kid she often ran off It all lasted until Legion invaded Azeroth and her family was massacred by an infernal. She then joined the resistance and the Sisterhood of Elune. As the War of the Ancients ended, she started service as a warden under Maiev's wing. Up until the Third War Saltyne was looking over and hunting criminals. In the Third War she deserted from the Wardens and went to fight the Legion with the Sentinels. In one of the battles Saltyne is killed and then raised as a death knight to serve the Lich King. Several years after that she fought at the Light's Hope Chapel and like many death knights broke from the Lich King's control. Days after it she joined the Alliance. Personality Saltyne is a lone wolf most of the time. She is most comfortable while she is by herself, thinking. Her dark resurrection left a mark on her emotions. She is a depressed pessimist most of the time. The feeling of happiness is rare for her. Yet she still has the will to fight until the end comes. She dislikes and ignores most of the paladins and priests as The Light causes her great pain. She is a regular at drinking in taverns as she tries to overcome all the pain and death she caused under the control of The Lich King. She feels guilt for taking the lives back then. Legion Her mind is wandering places. All the suffering she had to take made her more insane. As such, she is willing to resort for more brutal acts, as well as mindcontrol of her death knight brothers and sisters. Her recent fight on behalf of the Ebon Blade, made her quit the organization completely. She now resides in the only place she can truly call "home". Appearance Pre-Legion Saltyne.png Saltyne wore elementium armor. Her helmet often scared people which Saltyne used to her own advantage. Her armor was tough but light enough for her to dodge and move freely. Her main weapon was a spear, originally valkyr's, then it was reforged in saronite to fit her. She rarely used a pair of her old elven swords. She is way stronger then she looks due to her dark resurrection. Post-Legion (after Revenge point: Argus) With her elementium armor battered and barely holding together, Saltyne now wears the Alliance armor she was given at the expense of the army. Her spear was lost and another one, new, a perfect copy of her old one, now accompanies her at all times. After losing and gifting her elven blades, she acquired a pair of axes. Without her armor she has pink hair cut short. Her face is strict, with a scar running along her cheek. Her neck has several scars, her upper body has burn scars and holes made by felslate shrapnel on Argus. Trivia * Saltyne is bad at giving names to things. * She mistakes other people's age. * Her mount, Butterwing is a nether drake she saved while trying to find the whereabouts of the Wardens. He then saved her from death from fel blood. * She is currently in a possesion of a heart of a powerful fel lord Zuurdok. She strapped it to an axe so she could have her eyes on it wherever and whenever, even during combat. * Saltyne sees herself, for her crimes in undeath, as Death itself. That's why when they meet, it has her appearance to her. Stories * Revenge point: Argus * Unwanted visitor * Ill Warnings Category:Characters